dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Deadpool
Dante vs Deadpool 'is ZombieSlayer23's ??? DBX! Adopted by Flare-Rex Description ''Devil May Cry vs Marvel! Which of these nigh-unkillable, red wearing trash talking mercenaries make it out alive in this DBX! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX Dante sat in a bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand, until Deadpool came in and shot Dante in the head. Which caused everyone else to flee Dante: Alright then, tough guy, if that's how you wanna play.. Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory Dante: Let's start the party! Deadpool: Some party, no drinks, no hoes, and no music! Deadpool points his own guns at Dante Deadpool: HERE WE GOOOO!!!! They both pull the trigger, but the bullets hit each other Deadpool: BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Dante smirked Dante: You've got enough bullets to keep up with me? Deadpool: I'VE GOT MORE BULLETS! Dante pulls out Rebellion and cuts Deadpool's last bullet in half. Deadpool kept pulling the trigger, but bullets didn't come out. Deadpool: Oh shi- Dante roundhouses Deadpool in the jaw, and into the actual bar. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and fires upon Deadpool. Deadpool lets out feminine screams each time the bullets hit Deadpool and Dante kept trading blows, with their fists. Dante kicked Deadpool in the groin, and Deadpool screamed Deadpool: OOOOOWWWW, YOU PRICK! Dante equips Beowulf and punches Deadpool over and over again. Yes, this is a JoJo reference. Deadpool: OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOOOOOW! STOP IT- Dante equips Rebellion and cuts Deadpool over and over again, ending the combo by kicking him into a table. Deadpool: Katana-rama! Deadpool unsheathed his katanas, and the blades glew red, and the blades tore into Dante, but he kept regenerating. Dante teleports as Deadpool stabbed Dante into the wall Dante preforms a Stinger, which impaled Deadpool Deadpool: OOOHH MY KIDNEY! Deadpool's catapulted out the window, hitting the side of a building, Dante jumped out after him, kicking him down to the streets below, cratering the concrete Deadpool snapped bones back into place as Dante landed without a scratch. Deadpool: I have to say, I reeally like your hair Dante smirked Dante: Give up, tough guy? Deadpool responds by kicking Dante in the face, sending him back. Dante flipped in the air and fired more rounds from Ebony and Ivory, all of them hit Deadpool, the latter let out feminine scream Rebellion and Deadpool's twin katanas clashed over and over again, their arms are almost invisible Deadpool: AAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA! AAAATA!!! Deadpool skewers Dante through the chest, and Dante does the same with Rebellion. As Deadpool pulls out the swords, Dante aims Coyote-A and fires right into Deadpool's face Dante walks away with a bloody Rebellion Deadpool: Alright, no more Mr. Nice-Assassin! Dante equips Gilgamesh and fully charges a punch, he launched Deadpool into the air and fully charged a kick and jumps up to Deadpool's current position, and kicks him across the city, the kick alone blew a hole in Deadpool's chest Deadpool lands in a dock, and rubs his head, Dante was already around 30 feet away from him Deadpool: Ok, that was actually fun. But I got something for you! Deadpool pulls out his Carbonadium katana Deadpool: Carbonadium sword! Healing factor nullifier! Deadpool attemped to behead Deadpool but Dante goes Devil Trigger and grabs the blade, and yanks it out of Deadpool's hand Deadpool: aH SHIT- Dante punches Deadpool about 30 feet away, and equips Nevan Dante:'' Let's rock, baby!'' Dante strumps the guitar and a large bolt of lightning hits Deadpool, electrocuting and burning his suit, but he can still talk Deadpool: Y-y'know, cant we talk this out? Over a drink or somethin-? Devil Trigger Dante equips Ifrit Dante: You're dreamin' Dante, charges up a punch, and it collides with Deadpool, making a large explosion which could be seen from the bar, where their fight originally began. Deadpool was incinerated in the blast Dante stood there, now out of Devil Trigger, and his outfit charred. He looks behind him and sees Deadpool's swords get stuck in the ground Dante: And that's how ya do it! DBX! WINNER Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Marvel vs Devil May Cry' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Paladinporter Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Abandoned DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights